halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arcadia - Las Afueras
Prólogo 9 de Febrero de 2531, Selva de Arcadia (Grika era escoltado por otros Elites, hasta la ubicación del Super Scarab). Grika 'Moram: '¿Sabes a dónde vamos... ? '''Zufar 'Tecamee: '''No se preocupe, estamos cerca. '''Grika 'Moram: '''Bueno... ''(Los Elites se adentran más en la selva) '''Zufar 'Tecamee: Mmm, Grika, he escuchado cosas sobre usted. Grika 'Moram: '¿Sobre mi?... ¿Son positivas? '''Zufar 'Tecamee: '''Si señor. '''Grika 'Moram: '''Me gustaría escucharlas. '''Zufar 'Tecamee: '''Ya las descubrirá... Siga trabajando tal cual lo hace actualmente, y rápidamente las notara. ''(Grika lo mira con cierto enfado, hasta que llega a la ubicación del Super Scarab). 'Grika 'Moram: '''Se ve impresionante... ¡Que! En un futuro tendremos... ¿Super naves? ''(Un Sangheili escucha el comentario de Grika). '''Kuda 'Zuvumee (Susurrando): '''No es mala idea... '''Mientras tanto, en las Afueras de Pirth (Ryvo 'Ugaaree, avanzaba ferozmente aniquilando a las tropas del UNSC con suma facilidad. Unos Marines intentaron detenerlo, pero rápidamente con su espada de energía los atraviesa). Ryvo 'Ugaaree: '''Puff, que desperdicio de mi tiempo, estos humanos son débiles. '''Ghug: '''Señor, ¿Qué es eso? '''Ryvo 'Ugaaree:'' (Observa abajo del edificio donde se encontraba)'' Humanos... Zhug Men: '''Señor, lo acompañan esos... '''Ryvo 'Ugaaree: '''Demons... Prepara a las tropas. Que la cacería, empiece... Capítulo 1: Las Afueras '''9 de Febrero de 2531, Afueras de Pirth, Arcadia (Un Banshee comenzó a dispararles a un par de Marines que se encontraban corriendo, hasta que un Scorpion dispara contra el Banshee y lo derriba, provocando que cuando cayera al suelo, esplotase.) Sargento Forge: ¡Los Covenant nos pisan los talones! (Controlando la torreta Ghaus del Warthog, el Sgt. Forge destruye a un Ghost.) Sargento Forge: ¡Muevanse! Capitán Cutter (Radio): ¡No podemos perder Arcadia, caballeros! Aseguren una posición que puedan defender y manténganla hasta que podamos enviar refuerzos. Serina: '''He escaneado el área. La ubicación más fácil de defender es un cráter al sur de la autopista. '''Sargento Forge: ¡Okey! ¡Vayan a ese cráter! ¡No luchen con los enemigos que nos siguen! (Los Soldados del UNSC avanzaban por la autopista en ruinas, por un par de minutos hubo cierta tranquilidad. Hasta que un Marine observó algo.) Marine (Radio): ¡Sargento! Hay un núcleo de fusión cerca de nuestra posición, podemos ir y... (El Marine es despedazado por el disparo de un cañón de combustible de una Banshee.) Lucas Fisker: ¡Enemigos a las 6! (Sin previo aviso, varios escuadrones de Elites, Grunts, Jackals y Hunters salieron de sus coberturas y empezaron a atacar a las tropas del UNSC.) Sargento Forge: ¡A cubierto! (Las tropas se esconden detrás de unas piedras.) Lucas Fisker: ¡Mierda! (Lucas sale de su cobertura y dispara contra un Jackal) ¡Están peleando con fiereza! Paige Jones: ¡Debemos de hacer un plan! (De repente, varios Banshees comienzan a disparar contra las tropas del UNSC, pero son frenados por el Scorpion. Pero esto no impide que lleguen aún más Banshees.) Sargento Forge: ¡Llegan más! ¡Cubranse! Jerome-092: Deje que me encargue de esto... (Jerome dispara con un Láser Spartan contra los Banshees y destruye de un solo disparo, a dos Banshees.) Sargento Forge: Buen tiro. ¡Vamos! Hay que acabar con los demás. (El escuadrón del UNSC acaba con la mayoría de las tropas del Covenant, los Covenant sobrevivientes huyen del lugar.) Sargento Forge: Okey, vamos, avancemos al cráter. (El convoy avanza y durante el trayecto, eliminan a algunos escuadrones del Covenant. Después de un rato llegan hasta el cráter, pero este está repleto de enemigos.) Sargento Forge: ¡Enemigos! ¡Hay que eliminarlos! (Tras un reñido combate, las tropas del UNSC derrotan a las tropas del Covenant y cuando despejan el cráter, dos Pods llegan para preparar una base.) Sargento Forge: No tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar la base para los ataques del Covenant. ¡Manos a la obra! Lucas Fisker: Espero sus órdenes, Sargento. Sargento Forge: 'Okey... ¿Ve esas ruinas de allá? Vaya junto con su pelotón y con los Marines sobrevivientes. Protejan el lugar e impidan que lleguen los Covenant a la base. '''Lucas Fisker: '¡Si señor! (Los ODST sobrevivientes junto con los Marines se dirigen hacia las ruinas.) '''Jerome-092: Iré con ellos Sargento. Sargento Forge: Adelante Jerome. (Jerome se acopla con los demás soldados.) Jerome-092: ¿Han visto algún enemigos? Paige Jones: No, no hay nada. Lucas Fisker: Están por ahí, tarde o temprano aparecerán. (Los minutos pasan y ningún enemigo se presenta.) Capitán Cutter (Radio): ¡Atención! Hemos informado a otras unidades y se dirigen a su posición. Sargento Forge (Radio): Entendido Cutter. Jerome, puedes regresar. (De repente, varios Ghost salieron desde el otro extremo de la carretera.) Jerome-092: Yo no diría lo mismo... ¡A sus posiciones! (El grupo se cubre e intenta eliminar a los Ghost, pero sus intentos no son totalmente efectivos. Uno de estos intenta embestir a un Marine.) Karen Bliss: ¡Oh mierda! (Justo antes de que el Ghost aplastara a la Marine, Chloe-080 se sube al vehículo y de una patada saca al conductor, que al caer es acribillado por los Marines.) Karen Bliss (Algo tensa): Uff, eh... ¡Gracias! (La Spartan asienta con la cabeza y se dirige contra los Ghost restantes que, rápidamente la interceptan y provocan la destrucción de su Ghost, pero antes de que se destruya, Chloe da un brinco y en el aire, lanza una granada de plasma que se pega en la cabeza de uno de los conductores, provocando que muriese al explotar. Uno de los Ghost la intenta embestir, pero Jerome con un disparo del Láser Spartan lo fulmina. Los Ghost restantes se retiran con rapidez.) Paige Jones: ¡¿Eh?! Se estan escapando. Lucas Fisker: Hay que prepararnos, por si nos vuelven a atacar. Piloto (Radio): Pelican de evacuación con supervivientes UNSC. Nos dirigimos a su posición. (Después de unos cuantos segundos, el piloto vuelve a hablar.) Piloto (Radio): ¡Santo dios! ¡Los Covenants tienen una base al norte de la autopista...! ¡Mierda...! !Nos vieron... Preparando maniobras defensivas! Sargento Forge (Radio): ¡Salga de ahí soldado! Piloto (Radio): Uff... Listo, los hemos perdido. (Después de unos minutos, el Pelican llega y suelta un pelotón de Marines y a un Cobra.) Serina: Aquí Serina. Los escáneres indican que que el Covenant estan construyendo una gran arma de plasma... Una mega torreta, para ser específicos. Sargento Forge (Radio): ¿Sabes dónde? Serina: Si, al norte de la autopista, un poco antes de la Base Covenant, pero al oeste. Sargento Forge (Radio): Okey... Sargento Fisker. Lucas Fisker: Si señor. Sargento Forge: Vaya con los demás Marines y con la Spartan Chloe, quiero que derriben la torreta. Lucas Fisker: Si señor. ¡Okey, soldados! Avancemos. (El grupo empezó a avanzar con cautela por las ruinas de la autopista. Mientras tanto, varios Wraiths empezaron a llegar a la base, pero fueron detenidos por el Sargento Forge y los demás Spartans.) Lucas Fisker: Avancemos, creo que estamos cerca. Karen Bliss: ¡Sargento! Vea eso... Lucas Fisker: ¿Qué cosa? (Desde una posición elevada ven la Torreta, protegida por varias tropas del Covenant.) Chloe-080: Mmm... Tengo un plan. Lucas Fisker: ¿Sobre qué? Chloe-080: ¡Alguien tiene un lanzacohetes! Marine #1: ¡Yo! Chloe-080: Prestamelo por favor. (El Marine le pasa el lanzacohetes, Chloe apunta hacia la torreta y dispara. Pero esta no se destruye, porque un escudo de energía la protegía.) Chloe-080: Mierda... Marine #1: ¡Vuelve a disparar! (Un disparo proveniente de un Rifle de Haz, atraviesa el cráneo del Marine.) Chloe-080: ¡Francotirador! ¡Cúbranse! (Los Soldados del UNSC se cubren rápidamente.) Lucas Fisker: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Chloe-080: Distraigan a los enemigos... Yo los tomaré desprevenidos. (Fisker, asienta con su cabeza. Y junto con los Marines, empiezan a dispararles a los enemigos mientras Chloe se escabullía por detrás de los Covenants. Al llegar observa a un Elite, se acerca sigilosamente, y saca su cuchillo, de un brinco se le sube encima y rebana su cuello de lado a lado, tras eso, se acerca a la torreta y coloca un dispositivo, pero un Elite se percata de su presencia.) Ruvan 'Dhazam: ¡¿Qué haces aquí Demon?! Chloe-080 (Susurrando): Mierda... Ruvan 'Dhazam: (Prende su espada de energía) ¡Prepárate a morir! (Ruvan intenta matar a la Spartan con la espada, pero Chloe lo esquiva y con su cuchillo impacta el estómago del Elite, rápidamente se le subió por la espalda y antes de que le clavara el cuchillo, Ruvan la tira al suelo. La Spartan rápidamente se incorpora.) Ruvan 'Dhazam (Agitado): Eres... Fuerte, ¡Pero no más que yo...! (Ruvan intenta embestirla, pero Chloe lo esquiva y finalmente clava su cuchillo dentro de su mandíbula, tras eso tira su cadáver al suelo. La Spartan elimina a otras tropas mientras que los Marines eliminan a las tropas del Covenant restantes.) Lucas Fisker: ¡Vamos! Hay que irnos de aquí. Chloe-080: (Asienta la cabeza) Okey. (El grupo de soldados se retiran y desde un control remoto, Chloe activa la bomba que dejó al lado de la Torreta, y cuando explota destruye la Torreta Covenant.) Lucas Fisker: Buen trabajo Chloe. Chloe-080: Gracias. (El grupo llega hasta la base, y la ven totalmente preparada para destruir la base del Covenant. El Sargento Forge en su Warthog, llega hasta la ubicación del grupo y les dice.) Sargento Forge: ¡Buen trabajo! Preparanse, nos dirigimos a la base del Covenant. Lucas Fisker: ¡Si señor! Mientras tanto, Alrededor de la Base del Covenant Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Aquí, Maestro de Campo Ryvo 'Ugaaree. Elite: ¿Qué pasa Ryvo? Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡Preparen a las tropas! Los humanos se aproximan y van bien armados. Elite: ... ¡Si señor! Mandaré a algunos escuadrones... Ryvo 'Ugaree: ¡No! Regresa a todas las tropas a la base. Elite: ¿Y usted señor? Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Iré a la base... Quiero enfrentarme a los Demons en persona. Capítulo 2: Los Locust 9 de Febrero de 2531, Afueras de Pirth, Arcadia (Las tropas del UNSC, que antes eran unas cuantas, ahora son un vasto batallón que arrasa a los pequeños pelotones del Covenant y que cada minuto que pasa, se acercan más y más a la base del Covenant.) Elite: ¡Comandante! ¡Los enemigos se acercan más y más! Debemos de... Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡No! Elite: ¡¿Entonces cuál es el plan?! Ryvo 'Ugaaree: No te desesperes Vatan, tengo un plan. Vatan 'Wagamee: ¿Me lo podría decir? Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Cuando golpeamos, golpeamos con fuerza... Vatan 'Wagamee: ¿A qué se refiere? Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Los Demons, ese es nuestro verdadero objetivo. Mientras tanto Sargento Forge: ¡Fuego! (Un Scorpion dispara, destruyendo al instante un Ghost. El batallón avanza con firmeza, aniquilando a todo pelotón y vehículo Covenant.) Lucas Fisker: ¡Vamos! ¡Estamos cada vez más cerca! Base del Covenant Vatan 'Wagamee: Señor, los humanos se aproximan. Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Suelta, a los Locust... (El batallón sigue avanzando con firmeza, pero de repente un Warthog es destruido por un rayo de color morado.) Sargento Forge: ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! (Desde una posición elevada, un vehículo, similar a un Scarab pero de un tamaño menor, desactiva su camuflaje y tras de él otros 3 más desactivan su camuflaje junto con algunos pelotones del Covenant.) Lucas Fisker: ¿Qué son esas cosas? Sargento Forge: No lo se, pero se ven formidables... Marine #1: ¡Los Tanques pueden con todo! (Los Scorpions disparan contra los Locust, pero ni siquiera un rasguño le provocan a los Locust, dado a que los escudos de estos vehículos son formidables.) Sargento Forge: Mierda... (Los Locust disparan contra los Scorpions. Tres de los Locust juntan sus ataques en un solo Scorpion provocando que sea dañado de gravedad.) Sargento Forge: ¡Mierda! ¡Manténgase a cubierto! (El batallón se cubre detrás de una roca, mientras los vehículos intentaban destruir a los formidables Locust, los soldados del UNSC intentaban hacer un plan.) Sargento Forge: Esas cosas son formidables. Paige Jones: ¡Debemos de hacer algo! Marine #2: ¡Hay que atacarlos con todo! Sargento Forge: ¡No podemos hacerlo! No podemos atacarlos directamente. (Mientras los soldados discutían, Chloe-080 observaba una arma del Covenant que estaba tirada en el suelo, una pistola de plasma. Chloe la recoge y la observa, aprieta el gatillo y dispara una pequeña bola de plasma. Pero cuando deja apretado el gatillo por unos segundos, en la parte delantera del arma, se empieza a acumular una bola de color verde y cuando suelta el gatillo, dispara una bola de plasma un poco grande.) Lucas Fisker: ¡¿Entonces cuál es el plan?! Sargento Forge: Calma, a eso vamos... (Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un Elite con camuflaje activo asesina brutalmente a un Marine.) Sargento Forge: ¡Mierda! (Los soldados intentan agarrar sus armas, ya que los agarraron desprevenidos. El Sargento Forge intenta agarrar su escopeta pero el Elite lo detiene, lo agarra del cuello y justo antes de que le clavara la espada de energía, Lucas taclea al Elite provocando que se cayeran al suelo.) Elite: ¡Maldito simio! (El Elite agarra a Lucas y se lo quita de encima, con tal fuerza que lo manda a un par de metros de distancia. El Elite se reincorpora y agarra su espada, dirigiéndose hacia Lucas. Chloe recién se percata de esto, observa al Elite acercándose más y más hacia Lucas. Chloe deja apretado el gatillo por unos segundos, hasta que dispara justo antes de que el Elite clavara su espada en la espalda de Lucas. Cuando la plasma impacta contra el Elite, no lo mata al instante, sino que desactiva los escudos.) Elite: ¡¿Mis escudos...?! ¡Maldito Demon! (El Elite voltea a ver a Chloe y antes de que la intente atacar, Jerome dispara contra el Elite, matandolo al instante.) Jerome-092: Perdón, por la tardanza. Lucas Fisker: Ah, no te preocupes. (Jerome ayuda a levantar a Lucas.) Chloe-080: ¿Estas bien Fisker? Lucas Fisker: Si, te debo una Chloe. Sargento Forge: ¡Oigan! Lucas Fisker: ¡¿Qué sucede Sargento?! Sargento Forge: Olviden el plan... Ha llegado la caballería. (Mientras los vehículos del UNSC estaban siendo superados por los Locust. Desde el cielo, dos puntos blancos que cada vez se acercan más, se dirigen hacia su posición.) Paige Jones: ¿Esos son? Piloto (Radio): Somos la caballería. (Dos Shortsword se posicionan encima de los Locust y comienzan a soltar varias cargas de bombas que arrasaron con los Locust restantes y con las tropas del Covenant. Los Marines festejan este suceso.) Sargento Forge: ¡Bien hecho! Piloto (Radio): No se preocupe, Sargento. Sargento Forge: ¿No nos pueden ayudar con la Base? Piloto (Radio): Lo haríamos, pero los radares detectan... (Casi de inmediato, un disparo de plasma atraviesa a uno de los Shortsword, provocando su destrucción.) Piloto #2 (Radio): ¡Mierda! ¡Haciendo maniobras evasivas! (Por su suerte, el otro piloto pudo escapar del Cañón Antiaéreo.) Sargento Forge: Bueno... Creo que nuestra misión se ha complicado. Capitán Cutter (Radio): No se preocupe Forge, le he enviado unos cuantos refuerzos. (Un Pelican llega hasta la posición del batallón y suelta al equipo Omega.) Sargento Forge: Gracias Cutter. Capitán Cutter (Radio): No hay de que Forge, siga con su misión. Sargento Forge: Si señor. Okey, vamos, tenemos algo que hacer. Tenemos que destruir esa Base y sacar a estos bastardos de este planeta. ¡Están listos! Todos los Marines: ¡Hurrah! (El batallón avanza hacia la Base del Covenant.) Base del Covenant Vatan 'Wagamee: ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? (Ryvo golpea con fuerza la parte derecha de su silla.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡Mierda...! Esos humanos, son formidables... Vatan 'Wagamme: ¿Qué haremos ahora señor? Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Manda tropas hacia el cañón antiaéreo, fortifiquen la seguridad. Porque si lo destruyen, llegarán a nuestra Base... Capítulo 3: La Base del Covenant (El Cañón Antiaéreo dispara y derriba a un indefenso Hornet. Mientras tanto, desde una posición elevada, los soldados del UNSC observan el cañón.) Lucas Fisker: Es enorme. (Chloe observaba a los enemigos que protegían al Antiaéreo con un Rifle de Francotirador.) Sargento Forge: Bueno, suerte que la Base del Covenant está a un lado. Chloe-080: ¿Porqué no les disparamos desde aquí? Jerome-092: Nos descubrirían fácilmente, si les disparamos desde aquí. Leon-11: Miren eso. Lucas Fisker: ¿Qué cosa? Leon-11: Ese Elite, dorado. (Los demás soldados observan a un Elite con una armadura dorada y con tonos grises, dando órdenes a los demás Elite.) Sargento Forge: Ese ha de ser su líder... Mientras tanto, en el Cañón Antiaéreo Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡Necesito que defiendan esta posición! Elite #1: ¡Si señor! Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Si fallan en su misión... (Ryvo prende su espada.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Es mejor que mueran en el intento. Elite #1: ¡Si señor! Le avisare a los demás. (El Elite se va, mientras Ryvo observa a su alrededor de lado a lado, manteniéndose precavido.) Lucas Fisker: Creo que nos vio. Chloe-080: No, si fuera ese el caso, ya le hubiera volado la cabeza. Jerome-092: Ni se te ocurra, tenemos que ir con cautela. Tenemos que hacer un plan. Leon-011: Si vamos con cautela, cuando destruyamos el Antiaéreo estaremos expuestos a las tropas de la Base. Sargento Forge: Pero si atacamos con todo... Chloe-080: Esperen, tengo un plan. ¿Se acuerdan del Elite con camuflaje activo? Pues cuando lo matamos, soltó este objeto. (Chloe les muestra un pequeño dispositivo.) Lucas Fisker: ¿Eso es...? Chloe-080: Un dispositivo de camuflaje. Podría usarlo, infiltrarme en el Antiaéreo, destruirlo y cuando eso ocurra y en medio de la confusión, atacamos con todo. Sargento Forge: Mmm, creo que esta bien. Lucas Fisker: Ten cuidado Chloe, aún me debes una. Chloe-080: Lo tendré, no te preocupes. (Chloe activa el dispositivo de camuflaje, volviéndose totalmente imperceptible para el ojo humano.) Sargento Forge: Adelante Chloe. (Chloe avanza hasta el Cañón Antiaéreo sin que ninguna tropa de Covenant se percate. Chloe llega hasta una compuerta que está siendo vigilada por un Elite Ultra. Chloe se escabulle por detrás del Elite y le clava su cuchillo en su garganta, el cadáver del Elite cae al suelo. Más temprano que tarde, un Grunt encuentra el cadáver de su compañero.) Yupip: ¡Hay no! ¡Debo avisar a los demás! (Antes de que Yupip fuera a avisar, el Antiaéreo explota mandando a volar al pequeño Yupip, cuando cae al suelo se lastima el brazo derecho.) Yupip: ¡Hay mi brazo! ¡Oh no! ¡Ryvo me va a matar! Tys 'Subanee: ¡¿Te encuentras bien Yupip?! Yupip: Emm, ¡Oh mierda! (De repente un disparo de Scorpion impacta contra la Base. Tys, carga a Yupip y se van corriendo antes de que los humanos los atacasen.) Sargento Forge: ¡Avancen! (El batallón del UNSC pilla por sorpresa a las tropas del Covenant que aún no estaban preparadas para un ataque.) Vatan 'Wagamee: ¡Señor! ¡Los humanos han destruido el Artillero! ¡Y estan atacando la base! Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ... ¡Mierda! (Ryvo se empieza a frustrar, pero piensa en algo.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ... Activa, los escudos. Tenemos que prepararnos, para siquiera morir con honor. (Las tropas del UNSC empiezan a superar a las tropas del Covenant, los Wraith disparaban contra los Scorpions, estos respondían y de tan solo 3 disparos una bala de Scorpion podía penetrar el blindaje de los Wraith. Al igual, las tropas terrestres del Covenant eran rápidamente finiquitadas por los Spartans y los Marines. Después de una ardua pelea, las tropas del Covenant habían sido eliminadas.) Piloto: ¡Fuego! (Uno de los pilotos de un Scorpion dispara contra la base, pero esta, estaba protegida por un poderoso escudo de energía.) Sargento Forge: Mmm... Jerome-092: ¿En que piensa Sargento? Sargento Forge: Debemos encontrar la manera de destruir ese escudo. Lucas Fisker: No podemos destruirlo por fuera, pero y si nos infiltramos en la base. Sargento Forge: Es muy peligroso. Lucas Fisker: Es por eso que iré yo, en esta guerra los Spartan valen más que un viejo ODST. Chloe-080: ¡No Fisker! Por eso yo iré con usted. Jerome-092: Igual yo. Jonathan-032: Y yo. Sargento Forge: ¿Alguien más? (Otro Spartan y unos cuantos Marines más se unen a la misión.) Sargento Forge: Suerte, tengan cuidado. Jerome-092: Lo tendremos, Sargento. (El equipo conformado por ODST, Spartans y Marines avanzan hasta llegar a una puerta, esta se encontraba bloqueada.) Lucas Fisker: Está bloqueada... Jerome-092: Jonathan, ayudame. Jonathan-032: Entendido. (Los Spartan agarran la parte inferior de la puerta, y empiezan levantarla, haciendo un hueco.) Jerome-092: Entren. (Los soldados entran por el hueco de la puerta.) Lucas Fisker: No hay monos en la costa. Chloe-080: Debería de estar más vigilado... Sala de Control Vatan 'Wagamee: Señor... Se han infiltrado... Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Lose Vatan. (Ryvo se levanta de su silla, agarra su espada.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Manda a algunos soldados, quiero que maten a los humanos. Vatan 'Wagamee: ¿Y usted señor? (Ryvo prende su espada de energía.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Yo, cazaré a los Demons... Pasillos de la Base (Los soldados del UNSC recorrían los pasillos de la base, ningún Covenant aparecía, ellos pensaban que su misión ahora era fácil.) Lucas Fisker: ¿Dónde estan los enemigos? Chloe-080: No lo se. Esto es raro, no me da buena espina. Jerome-092: Hay que avanzar, estamos cerca. (El equipo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una sala donde había un gigantesco generador.) Chloe-080: Este ha de ser el generador del escudo. Marine: ¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Vamos! (El Marine se separa del grupo y antes de que llegara al generador se detiene en seco.) Jonathan-032: Oh mier... (La cabeza del Marine cae al suelo. El Elite que lo había matado desactiva su camuflaje y ve a los humanos.) Vatan 'Wagamee: ¡¿Qué?! Acaso tienen miedo, Demons. (Al mismo tiempo que los Spartans comenzaron a dispararle, Vatan despliega un escudo de energía que lo protege de las balas, los Spartans dejan de disparar cuando se dan cuenta de que ninguna bala penetraba el escudo. Vatan, les da la espalda y se retira, sin antes decir.) Vatan 'Wagamee: Acaben con los Demons... (Vatan activa su camuflaje activo al mismo tiempo que muchos otros soldados del Covenant desactivan los suyos.) Jerome-092: ¡Emboscada! ¡Abran fuego a discreción! (Mark-173 lanza una granada de fragmentación hacia los Covenants, algunos la esquivan pero otros mueren cuando explota. La batalla recién empieza. Chloe se adelanta, agarra a un Grunt desde la cabeza y le dispara con su subfusil, matándolo en un parpadeo, Chloe tira el cadáver, justo antes de que un Elite la atacase; Chloe esquiva el golpe inicial agachandose por debajo del brazo del Elite y rápidamente se levanta y le dispara con el subfusil hacia la garganta del Elite provocando su muerte. Chloe lanza el cadáver por encima de ella, otro Elite intenta atacarla pero es frenado por el Spartan Jonathan-032, ya que este taclea al Elite, y cuando estan los don el suelo, dispara su rifle de batalla contra el Elite, matándolo. Antes de que Jonathan se parase un Elite lo toma del casco y lo lanza, provocando que el Spartan perdiera su arma. Jonathan se intenta levantar pero queda a merced del Elite y justo antes de que le disparase, Mark-173 empuja al Elite, este se resbala pero antes de que intentara atacar al Spartan, Mark pone su escopeta enfrente de la cabeza del Elite.) Mark-173: ¡Boom...! (Mark dispara y mata al Elite. Lucas se encontraba peleando contra una pareja de Jackals, estos lo estaban poniendo en aprietos, pero los Marines lo ayudan, matando por detrás a los Jackals.) Lucas Fisker: Gracias. (Los Marines asientan con la cabeza y empiezan a dispararles a un Grunts. Pero sin previo aviso, el brazo derecho de uno de los Marines es amputado provocando que cayese al suelo sollozando de dolor. El otro Marine ve con miedo a su compañero hasta que Vatan desactiva su camuflaje al frente suya.) Vatan 'Wagamee: ¿Me tienes miedo? Ja, patetico. (Con un rápido movimiento Vatan logra atravesar el cuerpo del Marine, matandolo al instante. Tras eso, Vatan se dirige hacia donde estaba el otro Marine, Vatan lo patea, el Marine intenta escapar pero Vatan pone su pie sobre su espalda, impidiéndole escapar, Vatan rápidamente atraviesa la espalda del Marine con su espada. Luego de que Vatan removiera su espada del cadáver, unas balas rebotan en contra su escudo, era Lucas Fisker intentando neutralizarlo.) Vatan 'Wagamee: Jaj, inútil... (Vatan empieza a aproximarse lentamente hacia Lucas, este último empieza a dispararle, pero su rifle se traba quedando a merced de Vatan. Chloe asesina a un Grunt para luego darse cuenta de que Lucas estaba en problemas. Vatan agarra a Lucas por el cuello y lo levanta.) Vatan 'Wagamee: Mmm, ¿Tus últimas palabras humano? Lucas Fisker: Pu... ¡Pudrete! (Vatan sonríe y antes de que clavara su espada en el torso de Lucas, Chloe taclea a Vatan provocando que se cayesen al suelo. La espada de Vatan cae a un lado de el, y antes de que la agarrase, Chloe dispara hacia las manos de Vatan, este se enoja y agarra a Chloe por su espalda y la avienta. Vatan se reincorpora y recoge su espada. Chloe se levanta y alcanza a esquivar el espadazo de Vatan, provocando que este le diese la espalda a la Spartan, esta, aprovecha la oportunidad y se sube por la espalda de Vatan, justo antes de que clavara su cuchillo en el cuello de Vatan, un disparo provoca que Chloe y Vatan salgan disparados por el aire.) Jerome-092: ¡Chloe! (Ryvo 'Ugaaree desactiva su camuflaje.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Es tiempo de morir, Demons... (Ryvo prende su espada de energía e inmediatamente ataca a Jerome, este último esquiva el ataque de Ryvo pasando por debajo de su brazo, rápidamente Jerome intenta subirse por la espalda del Elite, pero este responde dándole una patada que lo manda a volar un par de metros. Tras eso, Ryvo voltea a ver a los otros Spartan.) Mark-173: ¡Vamos! Jonathan-032: ¡Adelante! (Los Spartan intentan atacar al Elite, Mark salta para intentar golpear a Ryvo, pero este lo alcanza a agarrar del cuello frenandolo en seco y lo tira con mucha fuerza al suelo. Jonathan dispara con una escopeta a Ryvo, pero ningún daño le provoca. Ryvo alcanza a sujetar la escopeta del Spartan, la avienta y sujeta del casco a Jonathan, tras eso Ryvo clava su espada en el torso de Jonathan, el Elite puede ver como la vida del Spartan se apaga.) Chloe-080: ¡No! (Chloe se levanta e intenta atacar a Ryvo; Chloe dispara con su subfusil hacia Ryvo, provocándole un pequeño corte al igual que provoca el enojo de Ryvo, Chloe intenta taclear a Ryvo pero este la golpea provocando que cayera al suelo. Jerome, recién incorporado ve como sus compañeros estan siendo masacrados. Jerome ataca por detras a Ryvo, sujeta su brazo izquierdo haciendo que Ryvo perdiera su espada, Ryvo sujeta el arma de Jerome y la lanza.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: (Con un sonrisa de confianza) Haber que tan buenos son los Demons en el arte del combate a cuerpo a cuerpo. (Jerome intenta aplicar un gancho, pero Ryvo lo esquiva rápidamente, tras eso Jerome le da un codazo al pecho de Ryvo, pero este ni se inmuta, rápidamente Ryvo agarra a Jerome y lo levanta lanzandolo al suelo. Jerome se reincorpora rápidamente, pero Ryvo lo sujeta del cuello.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¿Así que estos son los Demons? No son nada, sorprendentes. Lucas Fisker: ¡Pero los ODST! ¡Si lo son! Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡¿Qué?! (El generador explota, dejando la base sin escudos.) Mientras tanto, Afuera de la Base Sargento Forge: Mmm, lo han hecho. Aquí Sargento Forge, puede disparar Spirit of Fire. Sala del Generador (Ryvo se enoja, e intenta atacar a Lucas pero es detenido por Chloe.) Chloe-080: No dejare, que lastimes a mi amigo. Ryvo 'Ugaaree: El honor de los humanos es, considerable. A diferencia de su inteligencia, ¡Ahora Vatan! (Vatan disparó varias rafagas del Rifle de Conmocion hacia Chloe, ella posiblemente hubiera muerto si Lucas no la hubiera empujado para salvar su vida, los disparos impactan contra Lucas lanzandolo a un par de metros.) Chloe-080: ¡Lucas! (Una explosión azota a la base.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡Agh! ¡Vatan! Retírate junto con los sobrevivientes, ¡Ahora! Vatan 'Wagamee: Si señor. (Vatan sale de la sala, Ryvo se queda y ve a Chloe por unos segundos pero luego también se va. Chloe se aproxima a Lucas.) Chloe-080: ¡Lucas! ¡Lucas! Lucas Fisker: (Empieza a toser) Hola, Chloe... Chloe-080: ¡Vamos Lucas! ¡Aguanta! Lucas Fisker: (Le sonríe) Me, debías una... (Lucas deja de respirar.) Chloe-080: Lucas... (Chloe se levanta, se da media vuelta y empieza a seguir a Ryvo 'Ugaaree.) Jerome-092: ¡¿A dónde vas Chloe?! (Jerome la hubiera seguido si no fuera porque la Base volvió a sacudirse, provocando que un fragmento de esta cayera justo donde Chloe se había ido, impidiendo pasar a Jerome.) Jerome-092: Mierda... Un rato después (Jerome, cargando a Mark sobre su espalda, sale a tiempo de la Base, justo antes que la Spirit of Fire dispara otra vez su cañón MAC, que fulmina a la Base del Covenant. Jerome llega hasta la ubicación del Sargento Forge, donde pone a Mark en una camilla que es llevada por unos Marines a un Pelican.) Jerome-092: Sargento... Sargento Forge: ¿Dónde estan los demás? Jerome-092: Los Marines, Fisker y Jonathan perecieron... Yo pude sacar a Mark, pero Chloe... Sargento Forge: ¿Qué paso con Chloe? Jerome-092: Fue tras el Elite Dorado. Alrededor de las Afueras de la Base Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Aquí Ryvo 'Ugaaree, los humanos han destruido la base... (Sin que Ryvo se diera cuenta, Chloe se aproximaba con rapidez hacia el Elite, y dentro de su casco, Chloe miraba con rabia a Ryvo.) Capítulo 4: Enfrentamiento 9 de Febrero de 2531, Afueras de Pirth, Arcadia (Sin darse cuenta, Ryvo es brutalmente tacleado por Chloe, provocando que ellos dos cayeran por un barranco de no más de 5 metros de alto. Cuando caen al suelo, con la fuerza a la que caían sus cuerpos son arrojados a dos direcciones distintas. Rápidamente Chloe se recupera y se va a atacar a Ryvo. Este apenas se estaba levantando justo cuando Chloe patea el estomago de Ryvo, la Spartan vuelve a patear el estómago del Elite, pero este ultimo rueda por el suelo, esquivando la patada de Chloe. Ryvo rápidamente se reincorpora.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡Eres tu! ¡Otra vez! Ja, esto se pone... (Chloe intenta atacar a Ryvo, la Spartan da un brinco para golpear desde lo alto al Elite, pero este la detiene y la sujeta del cuello, tras eso, Ryvo lanza a Chloe hacia un árbol provocando que impactara con el tronco del árbol dejando una pequeña grieta. Pero Chloe, no se da por vencida. Rápidamente se levanta y vuelve a ir contra Ryvo, que la estaba esperando. Chloe, intenta golpear la cabeza de Ryvo, pero este la bloquea sujetando su brazo izquierdo, pero con el brazo derecho, Chloe rápidamente golpea el abdomen de Ryvo, haciendo que el Elite bajase la guardia, provocando que Chloe empezara a golpear varias veces el abdomen de Ryvo. El Elite responde sujetando la pierna izquierda de la Spartan, levantandola y cuando la tiene bien sujetada empieza a dar vueltas con ella, hasta que en un determinado momento, Ryvo la vuelve a lanzar hacia el tronco del árbol, provocando que cuando impactará, no solo dejara una grieta aún mayor, sino que también provocó que una rama de un gran grosor cayera a su lado.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡Vamos! ¡Eso es todo! (Chloe agarra la rama y se dirige nuevamente hacia la ubicación de Ryvo, la Spartan rápidamente intenta atacar al Elite, pero este se defiende poniendo sus brazos en forma de cruz para frenar el golpe, pero el golpe iba con tal fuerza que provoca que los brazos de Ryvo pierdan su posición, rápidamente Chloe aprovecha esa oportunidad para dar un certero golpe en la cabeza de Ryvo con la rama, esto provoca que una parte del casco de Ryvo se rompiese y tambien provoca que Ryvo cayera hacia un montón de rocas. Chloe, suelta la rama y agarra un roca de gran tamaño e intenta impactarla contra la cabeza de Ryvo, pero este la detiene justo antes de que impactara en el. Ryvo hace retroceder a la Spartan empujándola, aunque esto le dio tiempo a Ryvo para reincorporarse, la Spartan ataca impactando su cuchillo en las costillas del Elite y comienza hacerlo una y otra vez, tanto así que su cuchillo se llenó de sangre color morada. Esto para hasta que Ryvo sujeta la mano de Chloe y empieza a retorcerla, provocando también que el cuchillo se doblara a la mitad. Antes de que se volvieran a atacar los dos se miran con rabia a los ojos.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Nadie me había hecho pelear así en años. Tu, seras la primera en conocer, toda mi fuerza... (Ryvo le da un cabezazo a Chloe, pero esta puede ver algo que la horroriza, los ojos de su rival, se habían llenado de ira. Rápidamente Ryvo golpea el estómago de Chloe con tanta fuerza que aparte de romperle algunos fragmentos de su armadura, hace que a Chloe se le salga el aire, dejándola a merced de su rival. Tras eso, Chloe se agacha apenas pudiendo respirar hasta que Ryvo la patea con tal fuerza que la arroja hacia el árbol, y con la fuerza a la que iba, tras el impacto, el cuerpo de Chloe parte por la mitad al árbol. Chloe cae a un par de metros de lo que alguna vez un sano árbol, pero Ryvo impulsandose del tronco, da un brinco que hace que sus puños impacten en el estómago de Chloe, rápidamente Ryvo sujeta la cabeza de Chloe, la observa por unos segundos pero la lanza hacia el suelo y empieza a golpear una y otra vez su casco, provocando que se empezará a abollar el metal del casco, y con un fuerte golpe, Ryvo rompe parcialmente el visor de su casco. Ryvo finalmente se levanta y deja a Chloe tendida en el suelo.) Unos minutos después (Chloe había sido noqueada, pero finalmente se despierta y empieza a reincorporarse lentamente, dado a que aun seguía adolorida. Cuando se levanta mantiene su brazo izquierdo sobre el tronco que hace unos minutos, había atravesado con su cuerpo. Mientras veía para abajo su casco se cae, dejando ver su rostro con moretones, algunas cicatrices y con un poco de sangre. Pero cuando levanta la mirada, ve a Ryvo 'Ugaaree observándola, pero este se encontraba justo a unos centímetros de un risco de una profundidad de más de 100 metros.) Ryvo 'Ugaaree: ¡Oh! Despertaste. Chloe-080: ¡¿Porque no me has matado?! Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Jaj. Como mataría a alguien que me ha entretenido. Esto apenas empieza. Chloe-080: ¿A que te refieres? Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Esto, no es solo el inicio de una guerra, es apenas el comienzo de muchas otras peleas. Con gusto, volvería a pelear con usted, otra vez. Chloe-080: Bastardo... Ryvo 'Ugaaree: Nos volveremos a ver, 080... (Sin previo aviso, Ryvo se lanza hacia al vacío, Chloe se sorprende hasta que ve a un Phantom que había recogido a Ryvo, el Phantom se va, junto con su nuevo rival. Tras eso, Chloe cae debilitada al suelo boca arriba y se dice así misma.) Chloe-080: Perdoname Lucas, te falle... (Chloe cierra los ojos.) Epílogo 9 de Febrero de 2531, Sala de Medicina de la Spirit of Fire, Arcadia Sargento Forge: ¿Se recuperara, profesora? Ellen Anders: Si, tarde o temprano. Serina: Sargento, profesora, el Capitán Cutter, necesita verlos. Sargento Forge: ¿Qué ocurre Serina? Serina: Cutter, se los especificará. Capítulo Anterior / Capítulo Siguiente Categoría:Universo de los Purificados Categoría:Saga de los Orígenes Categoría:Arcadia Categoría:Capítulos del Universo de los Purificados Categoría:Capítulos de la Saga de los Orígenes